If I was only someone else
by TrunksForever-gurl
Summary: A/U B/V. Bulma is a Saiyan living on Vegetasei working as a mechanic. She is suddenly betrothed to Prince Vegeta. All she can do is follow what she is meant to do. Can she escape her fate? CHAPTER 4 IS UP! FINALLY! REVIEWS PLEASE
1. The invitation

If I was only someone else  
  
By TrunksForever_gurl  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it? What's the point? You know it, so I won't write it. A/U and B/V. Rated R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma raked her fingers through her hair as she tried to fix the generator. One of the Elite Saiyan soldiers tried to maneuver the ground vehicle unit through a sharp corner and crashed it into the electrical generator that generated electricity for the mess hall in the main building where the Elite soldiers lived. The soldier was executed shortly before Bulma came to fix the wrecked generator.  
  
As she was ready to test and see if the generator worked, she felt a quick tap on her left shoulder. Bulma spun around and took off her goggles. "Hey, do you know you're not allowed in this area while I work? I could have been testing and the whole thing could have blown up in your face!" She screeched at the stranger. The stranger looked at her oddly then cleared his throat.  
  
" For a daughter who says she cares for her father, she sure does have a great way of showing it." He said. She threw her arms around him.  
  
" Oh my gosh! I thought you were still on planet Verna working on that project you were talking about." Bulma said, leading them both to their home.  
  
Jenjei looked at his daughter. She was growing into such a beautiful young woman. He remembered times when she would run around in circles, singing songs as loud as she could as he worked on top-secret work for King Vegeta, though it now didn't seem so long ago.  
  
He had been gone for almost two years because the King wanted to make Planet Verna an ally. So King Vegeta sent his top scientist, Jenjei to build them a structure the made them capable of space travel (The Vernians were not very advanced in technology.). He had not even made any contact with Bulma in those two years of absence.  
  
He looked his young daughter over. She was eighteen years old, and already she would be one a father would start to worry about when she was off alone in the cities or near soldier barracks. Her aqua hair cascaded down her back, put into a braid that twisted into a bun. She was tall, with creamy white skin that looked like just the slightest touch would smear the color. She wore simple Saiyan clothing consisting of a blue shirt made of spandex material and baggy black pants with boots that went halfway to her knees. Any unmated Saiyan man would go after her. Jenjei had to make sure that this would not happen. Or at least, not yet. He had plans for her.  
  
" So, I see that you've grown up since I have last seen you." Jenjei said as she placed a large mug of spirit wine ( normal red wine with a drop of the blood of an enemy) and sat down opposite of him.  
  
" Well what else did you expect me to do? Sit around and wait for my father to come home, then begin to mature?" she said teasingly. He smiled. Yes, it was his daughter all right. Her usual good-natured self.  
  
" Well, I was a bit worried. You're almost nineteen and, well, that's the age you may have a Saiyan mate." Jenjei said. Bulma frowned.  
  
" Well, you don't have to worry about me. I can fight, I've sparred with soldiers countless times." Bulma said.  
  
" True, but still. You never know who might sneak up behind you one night and bite your neck." Jenjei said. Bulma fidgeted in her seat.  
  
" I can't help it if that happens. I'll just have to knock the guy out before he comes near me." Bulma said. Jenjei shook his head, as if to say 'I give up.'  
  
" Anyway, I've just come back from the palace," Jenjei said. Bulma's eyes narrowed.  
  
" What did they make you do there, father." She said quietly. Bulma hated the palace. She had her reasons. When she was fifteen years old, Jenjei took her there to help him with some work he was doing and some of the guards thought they could have a little 'fun' with her. Luckily, Jenjei walked in just in time to knock the men out. Ever since then, Bulma steered clear of the palace.  
  
" The King didn't make me do anything. He just wanted a report on what I did there and if the contract was signed. By the way, I caught a glimpse of Prince Vegeta." Jenjei said. Bulma's eyes sparked at the sound of his name. She had heard of his reputation with the other Saiyans, and of how he could beat any Saiyan to the death with only a couple of punches.  
  
" And why would he be any concern of you or me?" she asked icily.  
  
" Well, I was told he was turning twenty." Jenjei said.  
  
" Your information is of no concern to me."  
  
" He was curious when King Vegeta asked how you were getting along and asked about who you were. I said that I haven't seen you in two years, so I have absolutely no idea what you even looked like now and, uh, well, they've asked us both to dinner at the palace."  
  
" They what?! And you accepted didn't you?" Bulma snapped.  
  
*~*Flashback to palace scene*~*  
  
" So how is that daughter of yours, Jenjei. I hear that she's quite the beauty." King Vegeta said, beckoning Jenjei to sit down in front of him. Prince Vegeta sat down in the chair next to his father.  
  
" You have a daughter? I never knew that." Prince Vegeta spoke out.  
  
" Yes. Bulma is her name. She's going to be turning nineteen soon. She works out of palace grounds fixing things that break down. Or at least, that was what she was doing before I left for Planet Verna." Jenjei said.  
  
" Ah yes. You're probably worried some drunk Saiyan male will take advantage of her some night when she is at some outing with her friends." King Vegeta said. Jenjei nodded.  
  
" Can you tell me more about your daughter?" Prince Vegeta inquired.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I haven't seen her since I left two years ago. I have no idea what she looks like or what her personality is now that she has aged two years. I've made no contact with her, as you must understand the circumstances I was put in."  
  
" Of course, those Vernians have no sense of technology anywhere in their brains. It's amazing though that they are so powerful, but yet as peaceful as those despicable humans on Planet Chikyuu." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
" Then I must invite you to dinner with us. I think there is suppose to be a party tonight. I don't really remember." King Vegeta said, getting up. Jenjei also got up.  
  
" Well, I don't know. Bulma isn't too fond of the palace and she stays away from crowds of people." Jenjei said.  
  
" Oh pshaw. She will be treated with the highest respect." The King said, clapping his hand on Jenjei's back. He then averted his eyes at the prince who was getting out of his seat. " And I expect that even royalty will treat her with the same respect they would give me."  
  
*~* End of flashback. Back to present *~*  
  
" So you're saying that we pretty much are forced to this dinner with the King? What else can I say? I'll get ready." Bulma said silently, stomping out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, a really short chapter. But, hey, it's kind of like a prologue to the rest of the story. What's going to happen at the dinner in the palace? Will Prince Vegeta do something? Why is he so interested in her? Who knows? Read on! 


	2. The truth

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: BOOM CHAKA LAKA! I don't own DBZ pplz. Hey! You there! Yeah you! I know that you're a lawyer! Get out of my lawn! (  
  
Prince Vegeta ( I'm going to call him just plain Vegeta.) walked down to the dining hall. He was a strange sight. He had the usual Saiyan armor on, but he was short for a normal Saiyan with hair that sprang up like a flame and black eyes that seemed almost to pierce you when he looked at you. He always wore an expressionless face, unless he was scowling and rarely ever showed emotion. His personality, well, that's for me to tell as the story goes on and for you to find out.  
  
He met up with his mother a little ways from the dining hall. " Good evening, Mother." Vegeta said, bowing low. The Queen nodded her head.  
  
" I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been?" She asked him as he escorted her to the dining hall.  
  
" I have been sparring non-stop in the training area more with Kakarot. I have finished up my schooling and I've been planning missions that involve taking over or destroying other planets." Vegeta answered.  
  
He seated himself in the dining hall in the midst of other people sitting down. He spotted Jenjei entering the hall with an attractive young lady that looked around eighteen years old. He would have gone over to meet them if his father hadn't suddenly come in.  
  
Everyone was quiet as King Vegeta made his way into the hall. Everyone bowed to him. No one dared to speak. King Vegeta stopped and gave everyone an emotionless stare and then the conversation picked up again. Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakarot stood next to him.  
  
" Where have you been all day, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked quietly. If it had been anyone else asking such a commanding question, Vegeta would have killed the person immediately. But it was Kakarot. Though Vegeta would never have admitted it, he and Kakarot were best friends, Vegeta's only friend.  
  
" I was busy." Vegeta answered curtly.  
  
" Wow. Look at her. Isn't she beautiful? What would I do for a mate like that." Kakarot breathed, looking at Bulma. Vegeta snorted. Vegeta could see that Jenjei and the woman were talking to King Vegeta. Hoping that this meant that Vegeta could leave and train once more with Kakarot, Vegeta and Kakarot slowly walked to the entrance, hoping that no one would notice them.  
  
King Vegeta spotted them and beckoned both the young men over. " Well, if it isn't Kakarot. I haven't seen you for a while. How is Bardock doing? I heard that he took a nasty fall when he was sparring."  
  
" He is doing fine, King Vegeta. He will be back from the medical center in a few days. He sends his regards." Kakarot answered.  
  
" Yes, well, have any of you met Bulma, the daughter of Jenjei? From what she has been telling me, she works as a mechanic, fixing broken down machinery near the palace. Prince Vegeta, have you met her?" King Vegeta said. Vegeta stared at her. She was even more beautiful close up. She had aqua hair that cascaded in curls down her back. Her aqua-blue eyes gave her face a pleasant look. She word a dress made of light blue material that revealed a little down her front, and was bare-backed.  
  
" I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting this female Saiyan." Kakarot said, bowing to Bulma. Bulma smiled at him. Kakarot gave her a good-natured smile that made him famous. King Vegeta coughed and the three of them averted their eyes back to the King.  
  
" I hear that the music is very good. I would expect Prince Vegeta to pick someone to dance with." The King said. He quickly glanced at Bulma and then back at Vegeta. Vegeta leaned toward Kakarot.  
  
" She's mine." He hissed. Kakarot stayed somber. He grabbed Bulma's hand. " Come, I would like to dance with you." He said as he led them both to the string of couples already dancing.  
  
" Why are you so nice to me." Bulma asked him as they both danced.  
  
" You are very beautiful." Vegeta answered her.  
  
" You have not answered my question."  
  
" You were to be treated with the highest respect." Vegeta said.  
  
" You aren't fooling me." Bulma said. Vegeta snorted. She talked too much for his liking, but still, she was very beautiful.  
  
" How old are you?" He asked her.  
  
" I will be nineteen in a couple of weeks." Bulma answered.  
  
" That's good." Vegeta said.  
  
******  
  
" I don't even like him!" Bulma shouted at Jenjei. They were once again at home. Vegeta had made the decision of taking Bulma as his mate.  
  
" You will like him. The King himself has asked me, your father, for you to become Prince Vegeta's mate. You know that you cannot just deny the request just because you don't like the man." Jenjei shouted, his face turning beet red.  
  
" This is stupid. I thought that I could choose who I wanted to mate and who I would get to stay away from." Bulma said, crossing her arms. Jenjei sighed.  
  
" For goodness sakes, Bulma, you are a female Saiyan. I have every right in mind to kill you right now." Jenjei growled.  
  
" Then go for it. See if I care." Bulma flared back. Jenjei took a step back, ready to knock her to her senses (or so he thinks) when they both heard a knock at the door. Bulma glided over to the door silently and opened it. There stood Vegeta and Kakarot.  
  
" Good afternoon, Bulma, Jenjei." Kakarot greeted, nodding to them both. Bulma smiled at him.  
  
" I've come to talk to Jenjei." Vegeta growled. Bulma's lips turned into a line as she led the two male Saiyans to Jenjei. Vegeta sat down and began to tell Jenjei of his next assignment. Bulma watched as the two men conversed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and then a voice whispering in her ear.  
  
" I need to talk to you, may we go outside?" Kakarot whispered to her. She silently nodded and they both quickly left the building.  
  
It was sunny out. There was a light wind and Bulma could see a few children running around trying to catch each other. She smiled. 'That was how I was when I was young. I didn't have to think, I just did what I felt like doing.' " What did you want to talk about?" She asked him.  
  
" Look, I know that you've heard," Kakarot began. Bulma nodded. " and I know that you don't like the guy." Again she nodded. " You just need to get to know him. Sure he's a huge jackass most of the time, but it was how he was trained. He can't help it. I'm telling you right now, he's gone crazy over you. He kept mentioning you when we were sparring last night." Kakarot said.  
  
" But he didn't have to go and tell my father that I was going to be his mate. He could have just gone up to me himself." She snapped. Kakarot backed away from her sudden burst of anger.  
  
" Well, I can't help you there. There isn't anything I can do for you other than become your friend. That place is lonely, and, well, don't worry, you'll find something you'll love there soon enough, even if it isn't Prince Vegeta." Kakarot said, smiling.  
  
" Hey, can you spar?" She asked him. He grinned.  
  
" Sparring is what I do best." He replied. They both floated up into the air.  
  
**  
  
Bulma walked onto the balcony, looking at the mass of stars in the Saiyan skies. She looked down at herself. She had been there for two weeks, and Vegeta hadn't said a single word to her. Her nineteenth birthday was coming up and she was worried. 'How am I going to get out of this mess?' she thought to herself.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head a little, but didn't turn her body around. " Yes?" She asked. The person didn't answer. She then turned around to face the stranger. " What is it?" She asked him/her. She looked into the piercing black eyes of the stranger. She noticed his hair sticking up, as if it wanted to be a flame. She knew who he was. Prince Vegeta.  
  
" Yes?" She asked him quietly again. He made no sound. He just kept looking into her eyes. She searched through his black depths, to see if she could find any signs of emotion, but she couldn't. He had a wall surrounding his emotions. He put both hands on her bare shoulders. She had on her nightgown of flowing silk material that was tied in the back, leaving her shoulders and neck bare.  
  
" What do you want with me?" She asked him silently, looking at the ground. Again he made no sound, but a scowl was forming on his face. He put his finger on her chin, putting her close to his face. She once again looked into the black void of his eyes. She suddenly could see spark in them, as if they were forming into fire. She blinked. It was gone, as if it were never there.  
  
He softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as she let him continued. What could she do? She was to be his mate. She could do nothing. He was a hundred times stronger than her. His kisses slowly went down her neck as he started to untie the strings of her nightgown. She felt a tear roll her face. She could do nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sniff, sniff. It's so sweet. I think this is the best yet. I'm starting on Chapter 3 pronto. I try to find catchy endings to my chapters and, well, this is definitely the best I could come up with. YOU MUST READ ON! I think that this fanfic is going to start getting good. 


	3. Realization

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, if you've made it this far, good god what have I done? I mean, come on people, this fanfic sucks…right? Oh, an I don't own any of the dbz characters, expecially Yamcha. Who knows what would of happen to Yamcha if I owned DBZ.  
  
A couple weeks later, the day before she is officially Vegeta's mate…  
  
Bulma woke up on her bed. She rolled over on her side and curled into a ball. It wasn't a lot. He didn't really do anything to her, ( and the images you readers out there thought up after Chapter 2, shame, shame.) just kissed her. After he had gotten them all the way to the bed, he suddenly disappeared, leaving Bulma alone. Yet, it had been weeks ago. Why was she still thinking about what he had done? She shook her head. She was a Saiyan! She could not be brooding over things she was trained to bear. The shame her teachers who put upon her if they had known what she was thinking.  
  
She put on her pants and shirt and then went down to the dining hall and find someone to spar with. There was nothing else she could do in the palace. The mechanics all shunned her away when she asked if there was anything she could fix. As she was eating her breakfast, Kakarot slid into the chair next to her. " Hey Bulma." He said and then digged into his large platter of foods. They did not say anything as they continued to eat their breakfast. It was awhile before they pushed their empty plates away from them and stood up.  
  
"Spar?" Kakarot asked.  
  
" Oh yeah." Bulma said, smiling. They walked over to the royal spar rooms, hoping for an empty room and beat the living shit out of each other. They had just grabbed two towels and then started walking to the only room available. Just as they were closing the door, a hand stopped the door from shutting completely. " Excuse me, but we're using this room." Bulma snapped at the stranger.  
  
" No you're not. I'm going to be using this room and I expect you to be upstairs knitting or whatever you female Saiyans do." sneered the stranger. Bulma growled and got into fighting stance. " Oh don't even waste my time. I've already wasted minutes away just arguing with you, Bulma. Know your place and stay away from here." The stranger said. He stood in front of her. Bulma breathed in deeply, and then exhaled.  
  
" That's not right, Vegeta. She and I had this room first. You cannot tell her what to do. She is not your mate yet. You have no right to tell her to do anything until the mating ritual is done." Kakarot growled. Vegeta pinned Kakarot against the wall in a flash. Vegeta spoke low. Low enough for only Kakarot and himself to hear.  
  
" And it is not your place to tell me what is right and what is wrong. Don't make a mistake of angering me. I will have no guilt for anything I do to you if I am angered. Do you understand?" Vegeta hissed. Kakarot's face stayed stern as he listened to Vegeta's comment.  
  
" You know, I thought you would change after you took on a mate, but I guess your the same fucking asshole I've known you to be." Kakarot said. He pushed Vegeta off of him and walked out of the room, brushing past Bulma. Bulma looked into Kakarot's friendly eyes, now full of anger. " Bulma, you be careful around him. Who knows what can happen. I don't want anything to happen to you, or else I would have to go after him myself." Kakarot said. He then quickly patted her shoulder and left, taking long strides down the hall and out of sight. Anger suddenly started to build up inside of her. Hatred spewed out of her ears as she spun around and faced Vegeta, who was at the moment, leaning against the wall, looking bored.  
  
" You son of a bitch. I can't believe you'd do that to him. And to insult my pride the way you had just did. I never knew people allowed creatures such as yourself to live full lives." Bulma hissed quietly at Vegeta. He stood up and glared at her.  
  
" How dare you speak to me as you have just did. You are lucky that you have been ranked as you have been. The highest a female Saiyan can get. Yet you do not thank me, you just spit curse words in my face. Pride? What pride to you have. If I wanted to, I could drag you up to your room right now and rape you. Would you be able to do anything? No. There is not a shred of pride within you. Not even my own mother, the Queen of Vegetasei has no pride. Females do not have pride. They are not born with pride. They have not even a grasp at what it is like to have pride, to guard it, to protect it, to defend it if someone, yes, even a female may waver it's superiority. Hear this, I have given you a warning. If I ever have to hear you curse at me, ever again, I will destroy you, no matter or not if you are going to be my mate." Vegeta said. Bulma shrank against the wall, the words he had spoken out, overcoming her. How could she be so stupid into even thinking of cursing him. She wanted to be on his good side, not his bad, and yet, he was acting like she was a mere Saiyan soldier, nothing to him.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma ran out of the spar room. She did not say a word, did not even glance at him. For once in his life he had someone he could boss around. He smiled. Someone for him to do whatever he wanted to. Vegeta closed the door and started his training session.  
  
After storming out of the spar area, Kakarot found himself pacing around the courtyard. There was nothing for him to do. He couldn't spar. What a joke he would be to go back into that place and face off with Vegeta. It would tear the palace apart. No, he couldn't do that. He sat down on a bench, pondering on what he was to do that day when a streak rushed passed him. An aqua-haired streak. Immediately, Kakarot jumped up and went after her. It didn't take him long to catch up with the sprinting Bulma. He stopped her and spun her around to face him.  
  
He noticed tears running down her face as she tried to keep a sob from escaping her throat. " What's wrong? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" Kakarot demanded. The images entered his mind of what might of happened. He shook the thoughts from his mind. He needed to know. She shook her head. As she did so, a sob escaped from her lips and she buried her face within his chest.  
  
" He…was…so *hic* horrible. I…never knew…someone *hic* could…be so mean. He…talked… about…*hic*… how woman… had no…*hic* pride. He *hic* talked about me…like I was… a *hic* piece…of meat." She said. She then sobbed quietly into Kakarot's chest. He looked around to see if anyone was coming and then gently patted her back. He led her slowly to her room where he made her sit down on a chair and drink a glass of Spirits.  
  
" Now, that should cheer you up. So, he was being sexist? That bastard. The king taught him all that shit. I can't believe he'd do something like that to you. It's wrong. He should not have talked to you like that." He then bent down and looked into her watery blue eyes. He grinned his famous good-natured grin. " You know what? It's all right. You can't do anything about it, so why don't you just ignore it. As long as I'm here, you'll always have someone to talk to. Someone who you can run to. Someone to kick his ass if he needs a good knocking. You just remember that, now, won't you?" Kakarot said. Bulma smiled and nodded. Kakarot patted her head and walked out of the room.  
  
" Hey, Kakarot?" Bulma spoke up as he walked towards her door. He turned around.  
  
" Hmmm?" He answered.  
  
" Thanks." She said.  
  
" What for?" He asked, puzzled at her comment.  
  
" For being nice to me. For comforting me. I don't think I'd last a day here if you weren't around." Bulma said. She ran over to him and hugged him. Kakarot, shocked at her action, patted her back in a friendly way.  
  
" What would happen if Vegeta showed up right about now?" Kakarot said as he stepped away from Bulma. She shrugged.  
  
" Does it matter? It's not like he even cares." She said. Kakarot shook his head and left the room feeling much better than when he had entered it.  
  
Vegeta went through his fighting routine over and over again. He did not know why, but guilt and anger were running through his veins that day. He gave an uppercut to the mechanical droid that was meant to be his spar partner, causing it to crumble into a heap after hitting the wall with the force of a jet crashing into water. Vegeta walked over to the control panel that was located near the door and command for another droid when a sudden thought crossed his mind. ' Kakarot, he seems different when he is around that woman. He seems more mature somehow, yet almost protective of her. The look that he had given me when I had threatened him. It wasn't of fear, or of mockery, it was of hatred. Pure hatred. Is he trying to put a move on MY future mate?' Vegeta quickly walked out of the room and up to Bulma's. He needed to talk to her.  
  
Bulma sat down in a chair, drinking another glass of Spirits. Spirits was like that human drink called 'beer'. Except the taste wasn't as strong and sour as the 'beer' humans had. Spirits had about 45% water put into it so that the Saiyans wouldn't become drunk enough to hurt anyone. She sipped her drink, look out the window and the passing shuttles carrying an unknown amount of Saiyans, the light breeze that rippled the leaves in a nearby rose bush, the sound of birds singing their love songs, Bulma sighed. She longed to be free of the palace. Of her destiny. She was still angered that her father could do such a thing to her. 'Father, how could you?' She thought sadly. She laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes.  
  
Vegeta silently opened her door, not wanting to make a sound. 'Is Kakarot in there with her. I would personally blast his head into oblivion if he was.' Vegeta thought angrily as he entered the bright, quiet room. After he had slid his entire body into the room itself, he quietly shut the door, not letting go of the door knob until he heard the soft click of the door closing completely. He turned around and searched for Bulma. He walked over to her bed. Empty. He glanced towards the balcony he always found her standing on. Empty. His eyes then swept over the small table and two chairs. There was his future mate.  
  
He quietly walked over to her, making no sound as his footsteps were muffled by the soft carpet that was spread throughout the room. He looked down at her. Her head was laying softly on her arms, which were crossed. Her aqua-blue hair was sprawled across her back. Her eyes, with the deep blue eye shadow that danced across her lid, were closed, giving full affect of her long eyelashes. Her breathe was smooth, always in a rhythm. He yearned to hold her. To lay her in his strong arms, to protect her as was his duty to her. Yet he could not.  
  
Vegeta growled quietly. How could he be so stupid? He spoke such evil words, absorbed into her like acid, melting away her love and trust to him. He had treated her badly, not physically, but spiritually. The things he had said! Why was he acting this way? He was the Prince of the Saiyan race! He must have respect, he had to be courteous to all females. Yet he, Prince Vegeta, had yelled and taunted his mate-to-be. He shut his eyes and then opened them again. He had to change his ways. He would never have a good relationship with her if he kept acting the way he was acting.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. She moved her head a little and took a deep breathe, but still, she slept on. He slid his hand down her soft hair. It was thin. It slid out of his fingers. He watched as Bulma's eyes fluttered open and look up at him. She gasped and jumped out of her seat, taking steps away from him. Again, the anger suddenly starting pumping in his veins. Why was she so scared of him? He would not hurt her. Yet, she acted as if he was going to bite her.  
  
" What do you want, Prince Vegeta?" She asked him quietly. He stepped towards her. She backed against the wall. Her hands pressed behind her back. She had changed into a dress made of a soft white material. It was simple, yet she looked like a lone white rose drifting in an ocean of soft blue, which was the color of the walls that surrounded the two.  
  
" What am I doing here? That is probably the dumbest question I have ever heard coming from you, woman." Vegeta growled quietly at her. He put his hand on her shoulder once more, but she roughly shook it from her. A sudden wave of hurt filled him. She did not want him. She loathed him. He looked at the ground, as if he was too embarrassed at her reaction. He had always been able to have whatever he wanted, and yet, here was the most beautiful woman in all the universe, and he could not have her. Of course, physically he could have her. She was to be his mate! But, in his and her mind, they were not connected the way love connects a couple. The mental link was not there. He did not know her feelings, or emotions. She was a blank wall that would always stay blank. He turned away from her from another wave of hurt that had just swept him.  
  
" Why do you want me?" She whispered to him. He turned back around and faced her. Nose to nose.  
  
" I have my reasons. One of which, you are the most beautiful Saiyan female I have ever set my eyes upon." He said. He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her lips. She jerked away from him.  
  
" I am not some whore that you toy with and then shun away after you're done playing with her. I am a female, yes, but I am a Saiyan. You say that female Saiyans do not have pride. You are wrong. Every time you say something to me, always in that rude fashion you always put it in, I feel a blow towards my pride. I will not curse at you. It does not get through to your head. But I will talk. You hurt me badly with what you had told me earlier. I know I cannot do anything. I am forced to become your mate. For all of eternity! I should have been able to pick my mate, and yet, the privilege had been snatched from my hand. All because I am beautiful. What am I to do? Shave my head? Grow warts on my face? What?" Bulma hissed angrily. Vegeta looked at her for a moment, then laughed.  
  
" You must be speaking the truth when you said that. I could see it in your eyes. You think that you are hiding your innermost emotions away when you speak tough words, but your eyes betray you." Vegeta said, laughing. Bulma growled and looked down at the ground. He slid his hand through her hair. " But I have never seen anyone with hair as soft as yours. I know I must wait a few more hours before I can do anything with you, but may I promise you something?" He said huskily. She looked into his eyes. l  
  
" And what would that be?" She asked him coldly.  
  
" I promise you, that I will never speak that way of you again. For you are going to be my mate, and I cannot inflict a scar that will be right beside me for all of eternity." Vegeta said. And with that, he walked out of the room.  
  
Kakarot sat in his room, thinking about the things that had happened since Bulma arrived. 'It's strange how I feel so much more happier when I am with her. Just protecting her from Vegeta gives me pride in what I am doing. As if I born for a reason.' Kakarot thought to himself. He got up and looked out his window. It was peaceful outside. He could not hear anything. He thought for a moment, not really thinking about anything in particular when suddenly, his eyes grew wide and Kakarot shook his head. ' No! I do not love Bulma!'  
  
What was that all about. Who knows? Sorry it took so long. I kind of had a writer's block. So the next chapter might be a little more interesting. Who knows what's going to happen? Does Kakarot really love Bulma, or is it just as he said. I'm thinking of a cliffhanger for the next chapter. What about you? REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED THEM TO LIVE ON! 


	4. Unleashed Emotions

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I continue with the disclaimers? It's ticking me off. You know it already! I own DBZ and everyone knows that I'm the one who started it all. LOL! In my dreams. 

            "What should I do?" Kakarot asked Piccolo. They had just finished a sparring session and were sitting down at a bar drinking spirit wine. Piccolo had noticed how withdrawn Kakarot had been and asked what was wrong. It was then that Kakarot told him his feelings for Bulma.  Piccolo shook his head.

            " I don't know. You've finally put yourself in a real problem." Piccolo said, sipping his spirit wine. Piccolo had been on Planet Vegeta since he was a young boy. He was kidnapped and taken back to Planet Vegeta, meant to become a slave. He proved his worth in fighting and became a guard of King Vegeta. 

            "Dammit! You're my friend, Piccolo! You're suppose to help me in things problems like these. Isn't there some unwritten law somewhere forcing you to help me?" Kakarot said angrily. Piccolo smiled.

            " Luckily enough, I haven't heard that law yet, so if it's there or not, it doesn't matter and it won't count with me. Look, I have to get back to my post okay? If the king finds out that I was sparring with you again, I think he'll kill us both." Piccolo said, standing up. Kakarot stayed in his seat.

            " Yeah, I don't think you want to die any time soon, so I'll let you go this time. I'm going to stay here and finish my drink. I might even sort out some of these problems I have here in my head while I'm at it." Kakarot said. Piccolo laughed.

            " I don't even think it's possible for you to sort anything out. You don't have enough brain cells in your head. I'll see you later." Piccolo said, walking out of the door. Kakarot grinned and continued to drink his spirit wine.

~ Flashback~

            It was Bulma's first day at the palace. Kakarot noticed how small and fragile she looked as she carried all of her baggage. She wouldn't allow any of the guards to help her bring everything to her room. Kakarot went over to her. 

            "Hey there. I see you're moving in." Kakarot said. Bulma looked at him. She put down the box she was carrying and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

            " Oh yea. I'm not too thrilled about it, but oh well. I'll deal with it." She said, smiling. Her face was red from the lifting of boxes and sweat glistened on her forehead. 

            " Do you want me to help you?" He asked. " I've got the day off and I'm bored to death. I need something to do." She eyed him down.

            " I don't know. It's pretty heavy stuff. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked him sneeringly. He laughed.

            " Of course I can! I'm a Saiyan man. I can lift plenty of things." He said. She pointed to a box. 

            "Take this one. Careful! It's really fragile" She said. He picked it up. 

            " Holy Sh—"

            " Haha, I told you to be careful" 

            " What the hell did you put in here" Kakarot said, huffing and puffing as he attempted to go up a flight of stairs.

            " Oh just some instruments I use for my research. I designed it myself. I forgot what's in there, but I think it's my new invention. It's pretty heavy." She said.

            " Naw really? It seems so light." Kakarot said, turning beet-red as he lifted each leg slowly to the next step. Bulma looked at him and laughed. Kakarot started laughing also. 

            " Funny, Kakarot." She said. He smiled his good-natured smile. 

            After they had brought up all the boxes, they went out to the palace gardens. The sun was setting and the air began to chill. The sun's rays streaked pink and orange across the sky as it slowly dipped past the horizon. Bulma and Kakarot stared at the sunset. There was a slight wind and the last of the birds were calling to each other. Kakarot looked at Bulma. The sun's orange light created shadows on her face. Her long aqua-blue hair slowly whipped around in the breeze. She sighed.

            " I wish I didn't have to mate with Vegeta." She said softly. Kakarot looked at her and didn't say anything. She turned to him. " I know that you're his best friend, but I feel as if I can trust you with what I say." She said. He gazed into her eyes.

            " I will always be here to listen to what you have to say. What is said to me will not be said to anyone else. I will keep your secrets." He said quietly. She smiled. She looked at the last of the sun slipping under the horizon. Tears formed in her eyes. 

            " You have no idea how much it hurts me to know that I have no say in my future. I use to think that my life was my own and I was my own will. Now I fear that I do not own my own body." She whispered. Kakarot touched her cheek. A tear ran down her face. 

            " You have no need to worry. Though you will be Vegeta's, I will always be here as your friend." He said, wiping away her tear. She smiled. He pulled his hand away from her face. Her eyes showed sparkles made from the dying rays of the sun and her tears. 

            " I stopped fearing a lonely life after I met you, Kakarot. Please never leave." She said. She touched his arm. He looked down at her hand. A feeling of euphoria passed through his heart as he at her again. She seemed so perfect, so innocent. He longed to hold her, though he could not. 

~End of Flashback~

            Kakarot stared at his half drunken glass of spirit wine. Cubes of ice floated on the top. He gripped his hands into fists. He didn't know what to do. The feelings that were unleashed within him were unbearable. He remembered talking to Vegeta earlier, how Vegeta seemed distant, as if he was planning something. He came to a conclusion. Vegeta was going to join the two together.

***

            Bulma stared down from her balcony at the starry night sky. She had spent the entire day working on an invention that was meant to detect any type of poisons within the hold of any space ship entering the planets atmosphere. She looked down at her notes on the invention. There were tearstains on the pages of the notebook. She angrily closed the notebook and covered her face in her hands. Kakarot would not leave her mind! Bulma had spent weeks trying to get his face out of her mind. His very essence filled her thoughts. 

            " What have I done? Have I fallen for him?" She whispered to herself. She looked on towards the city that lay before her. Lights sparkled in the darkness, creating a cloud of strange orange lights surrounding the city. She could hear men fighting in the bars and young couples flying around down below.

            " I should be one of those couples. I should be happy and full of love and not a trace of grief in my mind. The blinding light of love should cloud my mind. What has happened to me? Will I become wasted away, a sad, grieving person until the end of my days? Will I end up loving Vegeta through time?" She muttered to herself. Kakarot once again filled her mind. Tears once again ran down her face. " Yes, I will not be so lonely, for Kakarot will be there for me to talk to." 

            " What did you say?" A voice said from behind her. She went rigid and cold. By now she knew the voice. She cursed at herself for not feeling his ki before. " I only said that yes, I had all that I needed to complete my invention." She said. She did not turn to the voice. She didn't want to see his face, his overpowering glare that always pierced through her. A hand moved to her waist. The very touch numbed her. Vegeta whispered into her ear.

            " You feel so warm. It makes me happy to know that I will always be able to feel this warmth from you." He whispered into her ear. She ignored him. His other hand went to the other side of her waist. " You are so petite. I feel as if I could break you with one punch." He whispered. He turned to her towards him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face.

            " Why must you bother me, Vegeta?" She asked. 

            " I am not bothering you. It is my right to be here. You should be happy I have chosen you for my mate. Others would die for the chance." He said. She opened her eyes. His black eyes stared into hers. 

            " Then I guess I should feel lucky." She said. " Must you be with me tonight?" 

            " I'm getting tired of your unwillingness. Must I continue to sway you into this every time?" He asked angrily. She cringed at the remark. 

            " I can fight back you know." She said. Vegeta stepped back and laughed. 

            " I know you can fight, but against me? I want you to try punching me right now. Come on, punch me." He said, a smirk on his face. 

            " No, I won't punch you, Vegeta." She said. " I just don't like it when you take me to bed with you when you haven't even joined us yet!" She said. Suddenly he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. The sudden burst of anger frightened her. He was much stronger than her. 

            " Well then I'll just have to do something about that." He said. She looked at him. He pinned her shoulders to the wall.

            " Don't. Not yet, please." She said. He put his mouth to her neck. His teeth bared; ready to bite. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his teeth pierce her neck. She held her breath as he licked the wound. 

            " Now I have joined us."

****

            Kakarot stared out the window. He still sat at the bar. He had drunken three glasses of spirit wine, in attempts to calm his feelings down. It didn't matter. Whether or not he fell in love with her, she was Vegeta's mate. He looked down at the wine. Bulma's face stared back at him. 

THERE! I'm done. Finally! Everyone dance for joy. I know, I could have held it off. But honestly, why make such a big commotion about her being Vegeta's mate when they weren't joined already. So I decided to put it in this chapter. I've already gotten the criticism about it being unrealistic, well it's an A/U and I like unrealistic stories. If you have any problems with it, oh well. So there. Next one should be up in no time. So what if it's corny? It'll get better.


End file.
